Las dos caras
by lobunaluna
Summary: Los caballeros dorados, y las autoridades del santuario, quieren saber como es el santuario de Poseidon cuando Kanon esta a cargo ¿Sera un descontrol o no?


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la locura escrita._

* * *

 ** _Las dos caras._**

-Oigan... -Milo miro a Saga y Aioros, dado que Kanon estaba en el santuario submarino ellos dos se habían ofrecido a cocinarle a Saga para evitar que este se auto intoxique al intentar cocinar.- Estaba pensando...

-¿Pensabas en...? -Le secundo Aioros, mientras se aseguraba que Saga se mantuviera lejos de la comida hasta que estuviera lista. El geminiano tenía un historial muy serio en cuanto al estropear accidentalmente la comida, este databa desde un malestar gástrico (por un jugo exprimido) hasta asesinato en primer grado de un conejo (con una ensalada).

-¿Como será la vida de Kanon en el santuario de Poseidón? -Los dos mayores se miraron- Ahí, él está por debajo de Poseidón... Aunque según escuche por ahí, Poseidón le tiene terror a Kanon porque es su tutor legal.

-¿Kanon es el tutor de Poseidón? -Aioros lo pensó un poco, Julián Solo aun era menor de edad así que era obvio que tendría un tutor. Aunque jamás creyó que semejante honor lo tuviera Kanon.

-Si o eso escuche... -Saga puso cara pensativa, jamás había pensado en ello y ahora que lo pensaba Kanon jamás tocaba ese tema cuando estaba en Géminis.

-Ahora que lo dices... Kanon nunca dice nada al respecto.-Se que los generales marinos y los soldados de Poseidón le tienen mucho respuesta, pero ignoro exactamente como es todo por halla.

-Tendríamos que averiguar -Milo le miro divertido- ¿No les parece?

-Luego de darle de comer a Saga -Aioros le miro- Lo debatimos con Shion y Athena.

-Oye... hiciste sonar esas palabras como si te estuvieras refiriendo a un animal.

 **Casa Patriarcal.**

-Saben... siempre tuve la duda de saber cómo se comporta ese patán cuando está al mando. -Soltó Shion, nunca le había podido probar ninguna diablura a Kanon. -Seguramente el Santuario Submarino es un desorden cuando él está ahí.

-Según Isaac -Comenzó Hyoga- Kanon les tiene todo muy controlado, no les deja pasar una y para salir tienen que si o si pedir permiso, dejar asentado en donde se supone que deberían de estar en caso de una emergencia mayor. -Todos miraron al chico- También dice que les controla mucho lo que es la alimentación para que no coman porquerías y las horas de ocio para que no se pasen con el descanso.

-Así que el gemelo es todo un dictador -Soltó Death Mask burlón- Míralo a Kanon, aquí es puro descontrol y ahí un poco más anda con el reglamento bajo el brazo.

-No creo que sea para tanto. -Soltó Athena, realmente no creía que Kanon fuera tan autoritario.- Vamos a ver a Poseidón, de seguro él acaba con todas sus suposiciones.

 **Santuario Submarino.**

-¿Amo Poseidón? -Tethys ingreso al despacho del hombre, encontrándose con pilones de papeles atrasados. -Le busca la diosa Athena y sus caballeros.

-Hazlos pasar. -Ordeno el hombre, agradecido del breve descanso- Athena, que alivio verte... tengo escusa para dejar esto un momento.

-¿Que son estos papeles?

-Lo que Kanon descubrió que no hice. -Admitió con pena- pensé que lo había escondido mejor... Lo único que me alegra es que los otros están casi igual...

-¿Casi?

-Cada vez que Kanon viene los pone a todos a arreglar, terminar papeles o informes que no hicieron durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

-El amo no ha aprendido, como el resto, que es mejor hacer todo antes que mi maestro venga -Informo la rubia- Solo Sorrento e Io escaparon esta vez del castigo por que terminaron a tiempo...

-Sí, pero les agarro perdiendo el tiempo y ahora están lustrando a mano la empalada del soporte principal. -Dijo el dios, mientras notaba las dos lejanas figuras arrodillas frente al gran pilar.- Y si no termino, amenazo con ponerme a hacer lo mismo.

-Al parecer agarro a otro. -Comento Tethys. Los caballeros, patriarca y diosa se pusieron a ver de qué hablaba. Baian (dado que era claro que era él por la rubia cabellera) llegaba con balde y trapo a donde estaban las escaleras cercanas al pilar.- Por qué no me llamaría la atención que tuviera un cepillo de dientes en el balde.

-¿Y tu Tethys? -Pregunto Athena.- ¿No te ha puesto hacer nada por el estilo?

-Acabo de terminar de limpiar las cortinas del salón del trono. -La chica puso cara de fatiga- Ahora si me disculpan, mejor me busco algo para hacer antes que me ponga atrabajar con esos tres. -Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Kanon donde esta? -Pregunto al fin Shion.

-En su pilar, haciendo todo el papeleo importante de ahora. -Comento el dios- Solo sale para ver que hace el resto y hay del pobre que pille perdiendo el tiempo.

 _ **Camino al pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte.**_

Ver a los soldados de Poseidón barriendo, baldeando y limpiando por aquí y por allá dejó a todos en claro que lo de la limpieza iba en serio. Kanon si los tenía a todos trabajando.

 _ **Pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte.**_

-Hay... este maestro... -En eso vieron llegar a Kaza con escoba y balde.- Como me duele la espalda. -Dejo las cosas a un costado del pilar y se dirigió hacia la entrada secreta.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa feo? -Pregunto Death, en tono por demás burlón.

-El maestro descubrió que tenía mi pilar desordenado... recién termino de limpiar -Informo el hombre... -Ahora voy a decirle que me iré a descansar un rato.

-¿Por qué le avisas? -Pregunto Aioria, algo perdido por todo esto... Dado que ellos directamente se iban a descansar y no pedían permiso.

-Por que agarro a Krisnha descansando sin avisar y lo puso a limpiar el cuarto del amo Poseidón -La cara de pánico lo decía todo- en horario de guardia no se puede descansar sin permiso de un superior...

 _ **Despacho de Kanon.**_

Esperaron a que Kaza informara a Kanon sobre la condición de su trabajo y su deseo de descansar, cuando salió la cara de alivio decía que había conseguido el permiso.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -Pregunto el hombre, con su escama puesta y el casco reposando a un costado sobre el escritorio.

-Queríamos hablar contigo... -Soltó Shion como si nada.

-Dentro de los seis meses que abarcan primavera-verano, sirvo a Poseidón ¿Lo recuerda? -Pregunto el hombre como si nada, para continuar con la lectura del informe y marcar alguna que otra palabra. Shion vio que hacia anotaciones al margen.

-Lo recordamos, solo que... -Athena le miro- Nos llego el rumor de que eres muy autoritario con los marinos. -El hombre arqueo una ceja, pero no dejo de leer y marcar cosas en el papel- Y en el santuario eres un descontrolado de primera.

-Que el reglamento tenga grietas no es mi culpa. -Informo sereno.

-Pero si eres culpable de valerte de ellas. -Soltó Saga, mientras su hermano seguía en la postura de casi ignorarlos.

-Hay pollo a las finas hierbas en la cocina -Informo sereno, Saga desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¿por qué tanta autoridad con ellos? –Inquirió Mu, no entendí el por qué de ese actuar.

-Es un experimento que estoy haciendo para mi tesis de Sociología. -Informo como si nada.

-¿Tesis?

-¿Experimento?

-¿Desde cuándo estudias Sociología? -Dohko sintió un gran signo de interrogante sobre la cabeza, hasta donde tenía entendido a Kanon le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con números y ecuaciones complejas.

-Me pareció divertido estudiar esa carrera. -Dejo la pluma a un lado y les miro. -Ustedes son el grupo B y los de aquí el grupo A de comparación.

-¿Grupo B de comparación? -Shion sintió que le daría un tic. -¿De qué es la tesis?

-La función de las normativas y el comportamiento social hacia ellas ante diferentes tipos de autoridades gubernamentales.

Más de un caballero se quedo pensando qué diablos acababa de decir Kanon, menos Camus que encontró interesante la idea.

-¿Puedo ver tu tesis?

-Cuando la termine y este aprobada... -Gruño Kanon- tendrás que esperar a que la publiquen...

-¿Publiquen? -Athena le miro con una clara expresión de duda.

-Mi supervisor de tesis, que no es otro que el titán Ceo, va a llevar mi tesis a una editorial para que la publiquen. -Embozo una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de las autoridades.- Ya sería mi 10° tesis que publican...

-Pero tú has... -Shion se puso a contar con los dedos- Kanon, eres un maldito patán. Tienes nueve títulos universitarios... y si esta sería la 10°

-Publicaron todas mis tesis anteriores. -Kanon volvió al papel. -¿Algo más?

-¿Que analizas en cada grupo? -Inquirió Milo.

-El comportamiento social de cada grupo ante un diferente tipo de gobierno. -Repitió, no quería que supieran de qué forma los había rotulado. -Si no necesitan nada más, yo tengo mucho que revisar.

 **4 meses después. Santuario de Athena.**

-¡CUANDO KANON REGRESE LO VOY A COLGAR! -Todos en las doce casas miraron hacia la casa patriarcal.

 _ **Casa de Géminis.**_

-¿Que fue lo que hizo Kanon ahora? -Pregunto Aioros, mientras intentaba a enseñarle a Saga a hacerse un huevo frito y no prender fuego Géminis en el proceso.

-Pues... -Saga había leído recientemente la tesis de su hermano- Nosotros seriamos el grupo social regido por una autoridad "blanda" para hablar burdamente.

-Oh... ya veo.

-Y el santuario de Poseidón seria un grupo social cuya autoridad gobierna con firmeza al respecto al cumplimiento social de las leyes.

-Ya veo, por eso se enojo Shion... Bueno, algo de verdad hay -Aioros le miro- Muchas veces hacemos lo que queremos por que Shion está ocupado con otras cosas.

-Y si... -Replico Saga, pensando en todas las que se mandaban semanalmente.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que organiza Milo? -pregunto de golpe Aioros.

-Si no me auto intoxico con el almuerzo, sí. -Lo pensó un poco- Dudo mucho que bajo el gobierno de mi hermano, Milo pudiera hacer fiesta.

-Menos mal que somos caballeros de Athena y no generales marinos de Poseidón.

Fin


End file.
